In general, a diamond or cubic boron nitride (CBN) sintered body is widely used for a cutting tool. Multilayered coated cemented carbide bodies comprising diamond or cubic boron nitride are known, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,948 discloses a cemented carbide body, provided with a diamond or cubic boron nitride (CBN) coating, applied by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or physical vapor deposition (PVD) technique, to be used in tools for drilling of rock and mineral. The cemented carbide body having a substrate containing at least one metal carbide, a binder metal and a coating layer (or layers) consisting of diamond or CBN.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,030 relates to a hard composite sintered body comprising CBN or diamond and cemented carbide. More specifically, the composite comprising an intermediate layer consisting of a material selected from cemented carbide, ferrous metals and high melting point metal, and first and second layers (above and below) containing CBN or diamond.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,551 demonstrates an ultrafine particle-layered film, wherein said film has more than two layers made of ultrafine particles of a different compound consisting mainly of carbide, nitride, carbonitride, or oxide of at least one element selected from a group con g of IVa group elements, Va group elements, VIa group elements, Al Si and B. The ultrafine-layered film is applicable to cutting tools whose substrate is made of CBN sintered body, diamond sintered body, silicon nitride sintered body, aluminum oxide-titanium nitride sintered body and cemented carbide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,252 teaches hard coatings that are a multilayer structure consisting of alternating layers of boron and boron carbide, and alternating layers of boron nitride and boron carbide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,953 demonstrates a surface-coated cemented carbide suitable for use as cutting tools and wear resisting tools. This coated cemented carbide alloy is composed of a cemented carbide substrate consisting of a hard phase of at least one member selected carbides, nitrides and carbonitrides of group IVb, Vb and VIb metals and a binder phase consisting of at least one member selected from the iron group metals, and a monolayer or multilayer, provided on the substrate consisting of at least one member selected from carbides, nitrides, oxides and borides of group IVb, Vb and VIb metals, solid solution thereof and aluminum oxide.
None of the above described patents teaches how to obtain a homogenously dispersed particles in the wear resistant deposited composites. Furthermore, CVD and PVD procedures provide deposited layers of only several microns thickness while the duration of such procedures may take hours. Consequently, there is a need to provide a short-time process for producing a uniformly dispersed wear resistant deposited composite, having a wide range of layer thickness, or bulk body.